Sleep Issues
by Doodles.Ice.Mint
Summary: Two brothers of sixteen and twenty-one sleeping in the same bed every night...and cuddling. That's normal... right? This is yaoi. Be warned.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Summary: Two brothers of sixteen and twenty-one sleeping in the same bed every night—and cuddling. That's normal... right? This is yaoi. Be warned.**

**Author's Note: I didn't exactly mean to write this story; it sorta came to me at about two in the morning. So yeah, I had to write it down before I could sleep. I also wrote this story for my best friend because I promised her I would. Get ready for some Uchihacest! Hope you enjoy.**

Sasuke was in his designated sleeping spot; curled right up against Itachi's side with a hand gripping the elder's shirt like a security blanket, and sharing half his pillow. It was perfectly normal for a sixteen year old boy to sneak into his twenty-one year old brother's bed every night and press himself against him like the bed wasn't big enough to hold about three more people. Perfectly normal. At least, that's what Itachi told himself every time he felt his bed dip and the familiar personal heater adhere to his right side. And this was not just sometimes; Itachi couldn't remember the last time he had ever slept alone. If Itachi ever returned late from work, Sasuke would be in the exact same spot, waiting for him. Perhaps Sasuke simply preferred Itachi's bed over his own smaller one? No, that couldn't be it. The last time Itachi accidentally fell asleep on the couch... he woke up with Sasuke lying right on top of him. Yep, that was a surprise. Itachi was also beginning to understand why he always received strange accusing looks from his mother every time they slept late and she came upstairs to wake them up. No matter how many nights Itachi told himself that they were brothers and Sasuke had been doing this since he could climb out of his crib, he could never really convince himself that this was normal brotherly behavior. Sasuke had never actually been one for affection; accept when it came to Itachi. In fact, Sasuke was a right asshole when it came to his friends at school, quite amusingly so. He wouldn't be caught fifty feet in his grave hugging, snuggling, or anything of the sort by anyone outside their family. Only a select few of his friends may even attest to seeing him smile.

With Itachi, all barriers were down. With Itachi, he could stop trying to be perfect all the time, not worry about his appearance, be messy, be obnoxious, laugh... and cuddle to his heart's content. With Itachi, Sasuke was content spending every night sleeping peacefully and trustingly at his side. And it drove Itachi crazy. It didn't drive him crazy in the sense that it annoyed him. It drove him crazy because during each night of impossible closeness, Itachi could feel each masculine contour of the smaller figure, his soft skin, his warm breath, his steady heart, and breathe the scent that had become a constant comfort along with the warmth and the knowledge that he was the only one who had ever witnessed Sasuke this way. The part that was so completely and utterly maddening... was how much _more_ Itachi wanted from his brother. And there was nothing he could do to gain it. How could he, as the only person in the world Sasuke chose to completely trust, do something to take advantage of him? It wasn't an option. He could absolutely never even _suggest_ such an act between him and his brother, of all people. If either of them wasn't normal, it was apparently himself. So every night, after sleeping soundly surrounded in his brother's scent, as it had been for about four years now, Itachi would wake up a few hours later with a full-on erection tenting his black silk sheets. Oh yes, he had lived with this problem of his for quite a while now. At least now he didn't panic as he had the first few times this happened. The first time he realized his unnatural attraction to Sasuke and woke up in the middle of the night after a certain type of dream about him, he tried making an immediate run for the bathroom. He ended up tripping over the rug, planting his face into the edge of the door, and falling... right on his erection. Mother-fucking ouch. That was one of his most glorifying moments to be sure. Also, the horrible blush of shame wouldn't leave his face for two days. Now though, he was quite used to this evening event. He had even learned to ignore it most evenings and to simply slip back into sleep and allow his problem to go away on its own. This night, however, his urges were particularly strong, and his length unbearably hard. He desperately needed to make his skillful and stealthy trip to the bathroom to relieve himself. He didn't exactly need to be so stealthy on account that Sasuke could sleep like the dead, though he always took every precaution, especially when it came to Sasuke. Itachi carefully detached his shirt from Sasuke's fist and began sliding out from beneath the covers. Just as he could almost find the ground with his toe, that same hand snatched Itachi's wrist back without warning, earning a very masculine squeak from the elder.

"Mm Itachi, where are you going?" Sasuke asked softly, his voice heavy with sleep.

This was odd. Sasuke hardly ever stirred when Itachi moved unless he meant for him to, or something was bothering him. Itachi swallowed and tried to steady his breathing despite his hammering heart. "I'm just going to the bathroom, Sasuke. I'll be just a few minutes, go back to sleep."

Sasuke's grip only tightened. "... Just stay, Itachi."

Itachi resisted the urge to shove away the foot that was absently snaking dangerously close to a certain area between his legs. "Sasuke, I said I need to use the bathroom. Please let go."

The younger huffed through his teeth. "There is something I've wanted to say for a while."

So there _was_ something bothering him. "And since when do you not tell me everything?"

Sasuke countered in a rather annoyed and forceful whisper, "Since when do you?" He sat up from his position in the bed. "Instead of sneaking off to the bathroom and being all secretive, why don't you just be honest with me?"

"This is a matter I would rather keep to myself, Sasuke. It is private." He immediately regretted those words when he saw the hurt flit across the moonlit face in front of him. He gritted his teeth and gripped the sheets with his free hand. "Believe it or not, there are some things that even your Aniki gets embarrassed about. This matter is one of those things."

Sasuke's aggravated features morphed into a moment of surprise and then he suddenly choked out a laugh, "You idiot, you think I don't know what midnight trips to the bathroom that are over thirty seconds entails? I'm not a moron; I know what you've been doing. My problem is why you felt the need to hide it from me. It's no big deal, Aniki. I wouldn't even mind if you stayed right here and took care of it..." He cleared his throat nervously. "So, why are you embarrassed? We're both guys, we have the same problems."

Itachi had absolutely no idea how to respond to his brother's odd behavior. Stay right here and take care of it? That would be weird, even for them, wouldn't it? When he thought about it more, it didn't feel weird...it just made a tingling heat rise in his groin. "Sasuke... I do not think you are prepared to know. Quite honestly, two guys, related or not, cuddling and... _masturbating_ in the same bed, is not something normally done."

Releasing Itachi's wrist, Sasuke dropped his face into his hands and let out a strangled noise as sickening embarrassment heated his skin. "I know that, you _fucktard_! Dammit Itachi..." He released a shaky breath in an attempt at reviving his nerve. "Okay, are you listening? 'Cause I'm only saying this once."

Itachi shifted awkwardly so that half his ass wasn't hanging off the bed. "I'm listening."

He looked up and met Itachi's gaze with a hard, serious look. "I don't want you to go and do it alone, I... I want to help you take care of it!" The young teen gritted his teeth and wrung his hands together, awaiting a response.

Itachi's mouth fell completely slack and his eyebrows shot high above the ebony orbs about to pop out of his head. What the hell? Sasuke not only wanted him to relieve himself in the bedroom, but he wanted to _help_ him do it. Itachi couldn't grasp a single word to form a response. His head turned to the side with no idea where to look. Sasuke always managed to compromise every rational understanding he had about the world. Always.

"I... I'm sorry, Aniki... That was really stupid." Sasuke's voice began to break apart as mortifying grief shattered his former confidence. "I'm an idiot, there...really is something wrong with me—"

Itachi didn't know how he managed to move, but next thing he knew; he had grabbed Sasuke's trembling form and crushed him against his chest, cradling his face in the crook of his neck. "Shhh, Sasuke, there is nothing wrong with you." Itachi clutched him tighter, kissed his temple, and whispered against it, "the reason I wake up so impossibly hard every night, is because I sleep next to _you_ every night." Itachi lifted the dazed Uchiha into his lap and pressed their lips together without waiting for a response. After living with this desperate ache for so long, Itachi kissed his brother without a single ounce of restraint or rationality left in him. He pushed his mouth deeper into Sasuke's and stroked his tongue across that lush bottom lip. Sasuke opened and pushed his own tongue out to stroke Itachi's. After a slow, sensual acquaintance with the exotic taste and feel of a hot mouth moving over his own, Itachi allowed the younger's tongue entrance to explore his starving orifice. Their tongues clashed and melded together, each memorizing the delicious softness and eager touches of the other. They broke apart for air and Itachi moved to place soft kisses on Sasuke's forehead. "There is nothing wrong with you, Sasuke, you just took me by surprise. I would never have imagined that you of all people would ask such a thing from me...but what you just suggested has always been my deepest fantasy. You should be ashamed of me, little brother—for thinking, for as long as I can remember, that you are the sexiest person I've ever laid eyes on."

Sasuke's breath hitched and he gripped Itachi's firm, toned biceps, leaning into the gentle lips ghosting over his heated skin. "I'm the reason that you," he gulped, "wake up hard every night?

"Yes." He smoothed the younger Uchiha's hair and ran a thumb over his soft cheek. "Does it disgust you, Sasuke? If you are simply curious about sexual relations, this is the one thing you must seek elsewhere. You cannot trust me not to do something you'll regret—Ugh!"

Itachi was cut off with a good sobering punch in the gut. "I swear, Itachi, if you don't shut up I'm going to smack the shit out of you!" He huffed and crossed his arms with the most adorable pout planted on his face. "If you would let me get a word in, I could ask you why you think I sleep in your bed, practically up your _ass_ every night? Or why I only allow _you_ to touch me? Or, how about why every single time you get back into bed after stalking off in the middle of the night, I wake up as hard as bloody _gemstones_ because you have just gone and jerked off into your _own hand_ instead of mine...? Christ Itachi, take a fucking _hint_!"

Itachi couldn't even stutter while his slacked jaw threatened to snap at the hinges. All that escaped him was a pathetic "ahh.."

"Oh Goddammit," Sasuke huffed, grabbing his brother's hand and-pressing it strait against his own groin. "Do you feel that?" he asked a bit impatiently. "_That_ is my erect dick strained against the inside of my boxers; when it is released, it will likely spring up and slap my stomach like a rubber band because it is so damn hard. And it is _you_ who makes me this way, so...so take responsibility!" Sasuke was quite out of breath by the time he finished his very gentleman-like speech.

The bed shook as Itachi tried desperately to cease his silent laughter that probably wasn't very welcomed by the other Uchiha. The look on his face can only be described as hysterical constipation.

"Iatchi!" Sasuke gawked at his brother who was apparently losing it. "This isn't _funny_; I can't _believe_ you are laughing!" He growled and flung the covers off of him so he could make a swift escape of the room.

Itachi was too quick though. He hooked his arm around his retreating sibling's waist and dragged him back to his side. He then tried to speak, but it came out a little high-pitched because he was still laughing. "Wait, pff, Sasuke wait! I'm sorry, I, ahem, I didn't mean to laugh. You're right, it's not funny. It's just that...you were just so adorable when you spoke like that, and what you said made me so ridiculously happy...I fear my next shit will be rainbow colored and sprout wings." They both lost it after that.

For about five minutes strait, they were practically bawling from laughing so hard as a result of strait-up over-tiredness and a really awkward situation. When they both finally managed to calm down, Itachi was lying on his side of the bed with Sasuke's head making a pillow of his chest. Itachi cleared his throat and kissed the top of the younger's forehead. "My problem still stands..."

Sasuke grinned and tilted his head to glance up at Itachi. "Oh good, I was beginning to think you were going back to sleep. If you had done that...I think I might've molested you in your _sleep_," he exclaimed in mock bewilderment. "My cock requests that I ask you to hurry up." He then snapped the waistband of his boxers for extra emphasis.

"Oh? And what would your _cock_ have me do first?" Itachi smirked back at his brother.

"Well, my _cock_ doesn't have a say right now. What _I_ would have you do is get naked so I can stare at you without having to peek through the shower curtain while your eyes are closed and your back is turned..." He kept his smirk, though he wasn't doing a wonderful job of hiding his rising blush.

Itachi lifted his t-shirt over his head and discarded it along with the tie holding his long dark hair back. "I am very disappointed in you, little brother," he said as he stood up from the bed. "You should have joined me. Then we both would have gotten our much desired view of each other way before now." His boxers dropped to the floor and were enthusiastically flung across the room from his foot as he turned to face Sasuke in all his frontal, naked glory.

Sasuke suddenly forgot how to move his eyes as they fixed onto that toned lower abdomen and that gorgeous, _impressive _member between long legs. "Holy mother of Satan..." Sasuke swore he could come simply by staring at him for too long.

"I believe it is _your_ turn, Sasuke" Itachi raised an eyebrow impatiently at his stupefied brother.

"...Uh right," was all Sasuke could manage as he made quick work of his sleeping attire, all the while never tearing his gaze from the perfect figure in front of him.

Now, it was Itachi's turn to stare. Sasuke stood up from the bed and Itachi watched his thigh muscles flex as he walked over to face Itachi. There stood the fucking love of his life who was just as eager to touch Itachi as Itachi was to touch him, with strips of moonlight cascading down his lean, pale body. His eyes shined like polished onyx and, as he'd promised, his fully erect dick was tacked up against his stomach.

Sasuke swore his cock was going to fly off and magnetize itself to Itachi's if he waited any longer. "Ready or not!" Sasuke lurched forward to tackle Itachi, but the blankets attacked his foot and he ended up falling forward, latching onto Itachi's legs, and knocking them both to the ground. This position couldn't have been more perfect if Sasuke had actually _planned_ to force the elder Uchiha into the floor. Sasuke now had a very up close and personal view of Itachi's flushed member.

Itachi propped himself up on his elbows after breaking Sasuke's fall. "My my, Sasuke. I didn't think you would be so rough on your first time," he chuckled.

Sasuke blushed and tried desperately to figure out what he'd intended on doing next. He had been so eager to do this with Itachi that he'd forgotten how little experience he actually had. How was sex with a man supposed to go again? Damned if _he_ could remember. He stared awkwardly at the foreign and waiting dick below him, his heart beating in his ears, and his blush ever-growing. Shit...why didn't he think things through when it came to Itachi?

..."Why don't you let me do you first? Itachi suggested gently so as not to hurt the younger's pride.

"No," came Sasuke's firm response. "I told you I wanted to help you take care of your problem and I meant every word. And I meant _right now_." Sasuke took a deep breath. It's ok. It's just a dick. Right, all he had to do was treat it as though it was his own. Well, that wasn't right either. He would have to treat it...however one would treat a god of dicks. Because that's what this one was. Hell yeah, this was going to be fun. Sasuke lifted himself up off Itachi to Itachi's apparent disappointment, but then quickly kneeled at his brother's side. He swallowed hard. "You ready?"

"You have no idea." Itachi still sat propped up on his elbows. His smile radiated reassurance to the adorably numb Sasuke. "Since you have never done this before—feel free to explore to your heart's content. I am all yours. Do what you will with me." That last bit was rather purposely seductive.

Sasuke nodded and slowly extended a hand to Itachi's erection. Thank God Itachi was a patient man. Sasuke would have driven himself up a wall and through the ceiling by now. Finally, Sasuke managed to wrap his hand around Itachi's thick, hot length. And it felt so _good_ there, too. He experimentally stroked his hand from the base of the shaft, upward, and watched as the veined skin slid within his grip. He did this a few more times, just watching as it twitched and throbbed in his hand with a life of its own. He wanted to feel every inch of Itachi. And then do it again a million more times. He couldn't imagine ever being tired of touching and gazing at this perfect body. He kept a slow, steady rhythm with his hand and decided to switch his gaze to Itachi's face so he could see his reactions. Itachi had closed his eyes and tilted his head back so that dark hair pooled on the floor. His mouth was open, his face contorted with pleasure. Sasuke turned back to the rest of Itachi's sprawled body. Sasuke sped up and deepened his strokes, earning a long, deep groan from the elder's lips. The more Sasuke stroked that thick, delicious cock, the farther Itachi's legs spread. Itachi really was at his mercy. Sasuke used his free hand to caress Itachi's lean, muscular inner thighs and then his tight, flexing ass. He touched inch after inch of silky skin and grooved muscle, losing himself in every visible reaction and every sweet, sexy sound Itachi gave.

Itachi's mind was on fire as his back arched and his legs spread for the searing touches and strokes of his little brother. He could see nothing but stars, feel nothing but pooling heat, taste nothing but Sasuke. It was very liberating giving one's self up to another and not being in a right enough mind to care that you're spread naked on a cold wooden floor, beneath a younger man in complete control of you. This was by far the hottest thing he had ever done. He shamelessly moaned his brother's name each time the strokes on his throbbing cock sped up or changed position. He felt an arm wrap firmly across his back like an iron bar as he was pulled up, pressed against a slightly leaner chest, and stricken with licks, sucks, and greedy kisses in the crook of his neck. "Aah, mm, Sasuke...ahhh." Itachi was in total bliss as he pressed himself against his brother's body and ground his leaking member against that skillful hand. At this rate, he wasn't going to last much longer. "I won't...Nngh, be the only one..hah, getting fucked here...," he panted into Sasuke's ear. Without warning, Itachi grasped the neglected length between his sibling's legs and began stroking it just as erratically as his own was being pleasured.

"Nngha! I-Itachi, slow down... I c-can't take it..ah!"

"Mm, not a chance. I don't want to..ahh..come without you.."

Sasuke only managed a few groans and mewls in response, so they each continued their stroking, grinding, and decorating of each other's flawless skin with love-nips and heated sucking. They became a tangled mass of sweat and pleasure, limbs interlocked, fingers entwined in hair, breaths and masculinity mingling, and no clue to be had about which way was up or down. Nothing existed besides an image, forever fixed within each lusting mind, of their own complementary, beautiful creature writhing before them. "Fuck, Itachi that feels so good."

Itachi was now straddling thin hips and grinding two erections together, all the while massaging Sasuke's drawn-in balls. He lowered his head to run his tongue along that delectable jaw, the clean, salty essence of Sasuke attacking his taste buds. He thrust against him harder still, drawing nearer to the familiar sense of release. "I'm close, Sasuke.."

"Nngh..ahh, me too, Aniki.."

They thrust forcefully together as their hips rocked and spasmed, sending first Sasuke, and then Itachi, over the edge. Itachi grunted and Sasuke cried out as they rode each other and the floor while they each came hard onto the body opposite theirs. They ground together until their erections softened and they collapsed into a heap of hot, energy-sapped limbs. They panted and stared into each other's eyes as though the key to life was now buried within them. They were still tangled together, neither one willing to move a single inch.

"Well, we really do share _everything_ now, don't we?" Itachi observed after having his mind just blown into a billion dick-shaped pieces.

Sasuke glanced down tiredly at himself and his entanglement with Itachi, settling his gaze on a ribbon of Itachi's come splashed across his stomach. He dragged a finger through it and stuck it in his mouth, savoring the taste and the confused glance he received from Itachi. "_Now_ we do." He smirked and kissed his brother on the mouth.

"You are indeed strange, my beloved otouto."

"What? No long speech about how amazing and beautiful the sex was?"

Itachi rolled his eyes. "I figure that goes without saying" He rested his forehead against Sasuke's cheek. "What kind of lover do you take me for? If you would prefer a noisy sap who assaults you with compliments and praise every time you spread your legs, you can go sleep with your friend Naruto."

"Okay okay, I get it. You're not a love-struck schoolgirl..."

"Indeed, I am not." He clutched Sasuke even closer to him. "I will not comment on the sex because the sex is not important. I will _never_ waist my time telling you how amazing I think the sex is. You should already know all that. What I _will_ tell you is how amazing I think _you_ are. And I will do this because it is not the sex, little brother, I'm in love with—it is you."

..."I take it back, Itachi. You _are_ a love-struck schoolgirl..." But Sasuke couldn't hide his genuine smile at the feeling of knowing _exactly_ who he would be spending the rest of his life with.

Itachi humphed and staggered up so he could crawl back into his warm, comfortable bed. Sasuke pouted and followed him, retaining his spot on the bed, pressed right up against Itachi. Then Sasuke whispered, "I'm in love with you too, Itachi."

Itachi chuckled and stroked the younger's disheveled hair. "Yes, I know."

"Okay, just making sure." Sasuke yawned and sighed sleepily. "You know what?"

"Hm?"

"Mom is going to be so pissed in the morning when she finds us sleeping naked..."

"..."

And so began the immense string of nights where two grown brothers always slept in the same bed, always snuggled, and _always_—enjoyed fucking each other senseless. And there was no shit to be given about what anyone else thought about it. To them...this was totally normal.

**Author's Note: This was my first lemon EVER, so can you please leave a review and tell me what you thought? Flame me all you want, I care not ^_^**


End file.
